Highschool Romance
by SeekerOfHearts
Summary: Gohan enters highschool for the first time. The world is at peace as our young teenager falls in love with none other...than the fierce daughter of Hercule, Videl! Will he be able to win the tough girl's heart? GohanVidel
1. Golden Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this DBZ fic. I just own the plot…..

Important Story Info: This story takes place during the Great Saiyaman Saga. Actually, in this fic, Gohan never becomes Great Saiyaman, he is just referred to as the 'Golden Warrior', his original title. His friends and Videl aren't able to recognize Gohan as the Golden Warrior. Buu doesn't exist. Goku is still alive. Goten and Trunks are alive and are as old as they were in the original story.

Chapter 1: Golden Reward

* * *

Gohan walked down the lane with a large bag slung over his strong shoulder. It was the first day of high school and he was accepted in Orange Star High, so there he was, walking along the busy streets of the city, slowly approaching his destination with a grin on his face. 

_Can't wait to get to school….Hercule's daughter is rumored to be studying there….she looked really awesome when she caught those thieves on TV last night….._ thought Gohan happily as he strode down. Unknowingly, a nearby lady screamed from the other side of the road. Gohan stopped daydreaming and his happy smile disappeared. He turned in the direction of the wail and spotted a thug running off with an old lady's purse. Nervously,Gohan ran in a nearby alley….

_What do I do…I gotta help somehow! But I'll be recognized…and Dad always said I should never reveal my powers no matter how much I wanted to get popular…oh, what do I_ but an idea dawned to the teenager. He smiled mischievously and thought hard for a moment then decided he'd try it. After all,who would recognize him when he had flaring gold hair and had a different eye color.

He put down his heavy bag, opened it up and dug in his hands. After a bit of rummaging, his hands came out holding a purple-like piece of clothing. He unfolded it, revealing his violet training suit. It was similar to Piccolo's, only without the white cape and headgear.

He sighed deeply, regretting it for a moment but decided he had to do it, it was his job to save those in need, being a Z Warrior after all.

He changed his clothes in a pace unmatchable since he had saiyan speed and stood in charging stance. He looked down and closed his eyes then….

"UaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled quietly then got louder by the second. The ground began to shake and a windy aura emerged from Gohan, making small obstacles spread out like rocks and dust. Soon, his yell turned into a war cry and not long after, his hair started glowing….soon his eyes glew…..his body was emitting golden light until, a burst of light shone so strong and a cloud of smoke erupted from him.

As the smoke cleared, a large yellow aura replaced the transparent one that was there a moment ago. Gohan…..had gone Super Saiyan. His hair was flaring up in gold color. His eyes had changed into green. And those who could read power, would find that his powerlevel had shot up an incredible amount. He grinned proudly then burst into the sky. He began to search for the ki signature of the thug, and easily spotted it since it was moving at a fast pace.

He blasted off in the direction and found himself hovering over a dark alley. Not long, he hadn't noticed that he was directly above the running convict. He kept his distance and was at a pace fast enough to keep up. He began to descend then landed with a great thud. The thief turned to find Gohan slowly approaching, his aura scattering and getting larger as he moved. His face shone darkness…he was not happy with this man. The man grinned slightly then stopped in his tracks. He turned and found a wall directly behind him. He turned to Gohan again and chuckled.

"A boy! Haha, sorry kid, but your little 'light show' won't scare me…..besides, a teenage rascal has got no chance…." taunted the man as he pulled out two guns from his sides. "….against these pistols…."

Gohan kept his position, not moving an inch.

"Now, get outta here and I won't shoot…." And at this, Gohan began laughing dangerously.

"That's my line….now, I don't wanna fight….so just give me the purse….and I won't slam your head into that wall…." exclaimed the Super Saiyan proudly as he gestured to the wall with his hand, his aura following suite. The gangster laughed and spoke,

"Gave you a chance……night night, kid!" and the thief pulled the trigger of both guns in a rapid pace. Bullets shot out and were rushing towards Gohan…but the teenager stood his ground.

When the bullets neared, Gohan raised a hand then…..

Caught one! Then another….then another…..he was capturing all the bullets at an amazing speed with only one hand. Soon, the bullets stopped coming but the sound of the trigger being pulled was still heard. The thief ran out of bullets then dropped his guns. He looked at Gohan, fearing this 'monster'.

Gohan then opened his fist. There, ashes of the bullets lay. He wiggled it off then started walking towards the man, his aura blazing stronger than ever.

"Wh-What are you! Leave me alone….l-leave me alone!" screeched the bandit as he slowly backed away. Unfortunately, his back hit the wall and sweats of panic soon fell from him. He moaned in a frightened manner then crouched down, guarding the purse with his dirty arms.

Gohan sighed and put a hand to his head before looking up.

"My turn." He said as he raised a palm to the man. He tightened it up and it turned into a fist. Then, in the eyes of the man, Gohan disappeared, then appeared right beside him. He screamed in fear but Gohan flared up his aura then…..

WHAM!

A side kick to the cheek!

GUSH!

An uppercut to the jaw!

BAGGOOOG!

A charged-up fist to the stomach!

The beaten-up man was flung to the alley wall by Gohan's immense strength. The man groaned in pain. He was now unconscious but still alive….thankfully, Gohan felt pity for him and hadn't unleashed his true power. He walked slowly towards him then took the purse. He flew up silently and found the old lady. He dropped down beside her.

"Oh, my purse!" said the old lady as she spotted her belonging. Gohan handed it to her with a smile. "Thank you, thank you so—" but when the old lady looked up, her hero was gone. She turned to the skies and saw a golden spark slowly fading….fading into the blue horizon….

She smiled greatly…..she ran off….to tell people of her amazing hero…of the 'Golden Warrior' that she saw.

Hours later…..

Gohan ran…and ran…and ran. His bag slowing him down as he breezed through the city at Saiyan speed. He was late….15 minutes late…..he smacked his forehead angrily. It was the first day of classes and he was late. Typical of him to be like this. He was sure to receive a punishment. Then, he brightened up. In the far end of the lane stood Orange Star High, a tall establishment and Gohan's destination. He sped up faster, not caring about people noticing his speed. He had already reverted back to normal and was exposed but his high speed wouldn't even let people take a peek at who he is.

Gohan yelped as he made a large leap then turned on his side as he skid on the floor. He slipped slightly, then rushed up the steps of his school and through the door. He ran across the empty hallways, through a few stairs until he finally found the door he was looking for. He paced down then reached the door. Turned the knob at last, he entered and found the whole class staring at him.

"Well, well, well….thank you for deciding to show up…Misteeerrrr….." The class teacher spat as he looked down on his list of students to find Gohan. "……Son……, what's your excuse?"

First time he ever met him, but Gohan already disliked this teacher, not for his fancy blue suit and matching pants, fixed brown hair and presentable figure, but for his clearly nasty personality.

"I….uhhh….got held up at…ummm….my house….uhhh, family problems…" he lied. The teacher nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes…well since it's the first day, I'll let it slip…if it happens again, detention for a week. And that goes to all of you.." he said as he turned his attention to the mass of students seated accordingly in front of him.

"Alright now where were we….oh yes, we will be learning many new topics this year and...well what are you doing there, standing like an imbecile, sit down!" and the class laughed, to Gohan's dismay. He blushed slightly and looked down.

"Go sit over there, next to Miss Satan…" and Gohan's face lit up. He turned and saw Videl, daughter of Hercule, and the girl he saw on TV last night. He had really wanted to become friends with her and become training partners but now that he saw her in person, he was actually quite attracted to her……

_Huh? Wait…where'd that come from…uhh…_ but Gohan got out of his thoughts. Pushing them aside for now, he walked up and sat down beside the teenage girl. The teacher resumed his lesson and everyone seemed to doze off to sleep. After several minutes, Gohan found no interest in the topic and watched Videl in the corner of his eye. She hadn't looked up from the notes she was taking down when he came in and didn't even try to talk to him….so he felt hesitant but decided to make peace with her.

"Hi…I'm Gohan…." greeted the teenager in a sweet manner, a big welcoming smile on his face as he held out a hand to Videl. The girl didn't take her eyes off her paper and replied,

"And I'm busy…leave me alone…" and she swatted Gohan's hand treating it like a fly. Gohan rubbed his hand and looked offended. He sighed then turned to the teacher and decided to listen again.

An hour later, the bell rang and hisfirst class was finally over. Students began rushing out as the teacher gave out last reminders about the big test that would come the following day. Gohan paid no attention as he stood up. Videl was still seated, finishing up on her notes.

"Ummm, so, now that class is over, let's start again. I'm Gohan, you are?" he held out a hand again. Videl ignored him for a moment but his happiness came back when she looked up at him and closed her notebook. She smiled and replied,

"Hi Gohan…you seem to be quite a nerd who doesn't really seem to be good at fighting so unless you prove to be even a challenge to….umm…" Videl spoke cold words as she looked around the almost-empty classroom. She found the guy who had been bugging her about going on a date, Sharpner. He was handsome and muscular and all, but he wasn't Videl's type. "…Sharpner….beat the crap outta him then I'll introduce myself…." And Videl left a sad Gohan to mourn. She was quite mean in Gohan's view but making friends was always important….and since Gohan was a bit like his father in thinking….he thought he really had to 'beat the crap' out of the man. His Saiyan instincts began to take over, he tried to fight the urge to challenge that Sharpner guy….but he wouldn't have to hold it for long. A tap came on his shoulder, and he turned to find a fist ready. The punch caught him by surprise and he fell, rolling down the flight of seats.

Since the teacher was gone, no one was able to stop them. The attacker kicked Gohan out of the classroom and into the middle of the hallway where Gohan clutched his head and stomach, he was clearly in pain. In the middle of a gathering crowd, Gohan was able to see his attacker, it was Sharpner.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, try to talk to my girl!" growled the muscular blonde teen. From the crowd, Videl emerged.

"Hey, I'm not your girl….but if you beat him, I might consider talking to you at lunch!" shouted Videl sarcastically, giggles following suite. The gathering crowd soon began to cheer but Videl decided to see if either deserved to talk to her, since in her point of view, they were just nerds trying to score with her.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" cheered the crowd. First day of school and they would get to see a fight. After awhile, Gohan finally stood up. He looked at Sharpner with a piercing stare. They began to circle around, their eyes never leaving each other. Sharpner then made a move, he lunged towards Gohan then landed a fist to Gohan's stomach. Even though he was a Saiyan, the blow still hurt him and Gohan kneeled on one knee, clutching his stomach again. Sharpner was about to punch him in the head but he blocked it with an arm.

He did a backflip then rammed Sharpner, taking him down to the ground heavily. He jumped and landed with a foot onto Sharpner's face. He hopped off and Sharpner began to bleed. He got up and growling angrily,

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" and Sharpner lunged at Gohan again, but Gohan began to get serious. With lightning speed, he sidestepped to avoid Sharpner's move then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Gohan was on a roll, dealing heavy damage on the human at an unbelievable speed! He ended his streak with an uppercut that already used uphalf of all his strength. The blow was already quite strong and Gohan thought he should lessen hispower considering all he had to do was point a finger at Sharpner and fire a ray at him and he'd be dead in a second. He would die without Gohan breaking a sweat, but Gohan didn't want to really hurt Sharpner, he just wanted to teach him a lesson.

The uppercut sent the teenage jock flying and slammed straight into the lockers. He moaned but got up, still ready to fight. He yelled as he rushed towards Gohan, ready to tackle him. But Gohan sidestepped again and let a foot out, tripping Sharpner and making him land right in front of a laughing crowd. He got up then started doing some fast jabs and kicks to Gohan. He was attacking fast but Gohan would just tilt a part of his body and he would easily avoid the attack.

After Gohan avoided allof hiscombos, Sharpner began to get tired. Videl and the crowd were in awe of Gohan now.

The teenager then seemed to charge up his aura……but remembered that people would discover his secret so he stopped. No one seemed to notice…..at least, that's what Gohan thought. Videl was watching intently and had spotted something was wrong with the picture when Gohan tightened his fists and began to hover….Videl however simply pushed the thought out of her mind, thinking it was her imagination.

Gohan then cried angrily before deciding to end everything. He yelled then positioned himself into a strong-punch stance. He backed away then released a strong fist to Sharpner's stomach. Sharpner was sent flying and hit the top locker on the other side of the hallway with a deafening sound, and slid down to the bottom, unconscious.

Everyone gasped, Gohan put a little too much in that final attack and Videl looked fearfully at the teenager. She approached him slowly after minutes of silence. Gohan was gawking at what he had done until he noticed Videl. He tilted his head to her then Videl began clapping…slowly….then faster, and louder. The crowd then joined in and started hooting, Gohan was obviously the hero….the students' hero. Videl smirked at him and held out a hand. Gohan smiled then shook it, forgetting about the damage he had done to the lockers and Sharpner.

"I'm Videl…and…..not bad….but making a guy fly to an obstacle to make him unconscious isn't that impressive. Lift a truck, then I'll be impressed." said Videl cleverly. She began to walk away then turned to wink at Gohan. She was obviously impressed by his performance, she just didn't want to show it. Videl then walked into the crowd and disappeared, leaving a light-hearted Gohan.

Everyone clapped and cheered louder and Gohan turned around in all directions, smiling happily.

That is until…..

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU, GOHAN! YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT! GO TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" yelled a voice from the far side of the hall, where Sharpner lay unconscious. The yell came from none other, than Mrs. Helba, the school's principal. "YOU, PICK UP THIS MAN AND BRING HIM TO THE INFIRMARY, YOU GET OVER HERE, YOUR PARENTS AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK!" shouted the furious principal. The student ordered by her rapidly ran to Sharpner then slung him over his shoulder and strode to the infirmary. Gohan gulped as he followed the principal up a flight of stairs….he was in big trouble.

Looking back at the students one last time before he disappeared, he noticed Sharpnersmiling at him evilly when no one was looking. He sighed….he had finally gotten Videl to talk to him…..a fit reward for 'beating the crap' out of Sharpner….but at the cost of getting in trouble….not so golden…not so rewarding…..

* * *

LAST NOTES: Ok, so review guys. If it's not that good, please I promise it will get better. This is the longest STARTING chapter I've ever written. Sorry if it's long, I guess I got carried away heh, probably cause I'm listening to On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera while doing this…haha….please review guys! 


	2. Scold,Storm,Spar

Disclaimer: Still own absolutely nothing…except the plot….

* * *

Chapter 2: Scold, Storm, Spar 

"So….we will let Gohan off with a warning…but if another incident like this is repeated, a severe punishment will be in order. Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Son…..now, Gohan will be suspended for the rest of the day but luckily, no tests will be held on the first day, so Gohan's grades are safe…for now. You all may go." said the cruel principal sternly.

Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi all nodded vigorously. They all stood and the principal directed the way to the exit. The two parents thanked the principal for notifying them before leaving the school grounds. The principal watched them walk away then sighed, before coming back in.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GOHAN!" began Chi-Chi in a dangerous tone. Gohan and Goku both sighed as Chi-Chi began her rantings. "THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO GO ON YOUR PERMANENT RECORD! AND ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! NO SPARRING FOR A MONTH!" and Gohan nodded in reply. If he tried to fight back, he would only land himself in more trouble and probably a longer punishment, so he kept quiet.

Goku encircled a manly arm around Gohan and smiled at Gohan sympathetically. Goku was never good with discipline, so Gohan went to Goku whenever he had problems. Gohan smiled back at his father and they all went home.

Later that day,

Gohan groaned lazily as he stared out his window. Outside, rain was heavily pouring but two figures seemed to be training non-stop. Goku and Goten. Gohan sighed for the third time throughout the 4 straight hours that he had been studying. It was only the start of his one month long punishment but he was already eager to spar. Due to his Saiyan instincts, he might literally die without sparring.

Outside,

"HA! HE! HEE! HIYA! HU! HU! HIIIYAAA!" Goten cried as he threw numerous blows towards his father. Goku, being the martial arts expert that he is, avoided each blow with ease, though the rain was making it harder to see. Not long, Goten's reign of combos ended as he slipped clumsily and dropped down onto the wet grass beneath.

"Goten, you ok?" asked Goku worriedly. He raised Goten up to his feet and both teamed up in cleaning off Goten's dirty clothes. He was now muddy but they continued on, they would just clean up afterwards.

"I'm fine Dad, but let's work on some Ki Training!" suggested Goten excitedly, his small profile hopping up and down. Goku laughed then nodded.

They walked a few miles then began practicing ki shots on some abandoned rocks.

Back in the house,

More painful hours passed as information seemed to stop entering Gohan's exhausted mind.

Finally deciding that there would be no chance he could push all the information Chi-Chi made him read, Gohan plopped onto his bed and began to slowly drift into sleep.

He was however awoken by a slippery hand on his bare arm. He was wearing his usual violet training gi.

"Gohan…wake up, son…" and Gohan did as he easily recognized his father's voice. His eyes fluttered open as he turned to his side to see a shivering Goku.

"Dad…what are you doing…" asked Gohan in between laughter. He sat up as his vision cleared and Goku began to pull him to his window. He opened it and the rain was now stronger than ever. Goku was still silent as he began to jump out. Gohan was confused but he followed suite. Goku crouched down then moved and Gohan did the same. They walked a few yards and found themselves under the same tree Gohan had nearly destroyed as a child. They sat down, leaning against it for support. It's shade covering them from the storm.

"So, why'd you bring me here, dad?" asked Gohan at last as he relaxed under the tree. He was a bit wet from the rain but he didn't mind, he was a Saiyan so he had a high resistance from sicknesses, and so did Goku and Goten.

Goku remained silent for awhile before answering. He was watching and listening intently to the raindrops as they fell onto the ground. Due to his Saiyan abilities, he could hear the raindrops louder than normal Humans, if he wanted to.

"Well, I felt bad for leaving you with your mother and I knew you were jealous of me and Goten cause we were sparring….so, I decided to sneak you out the house while your mother was cooking dinner. Goten liked the idea anyways when I told him during our training. So, here we are…" explained Goku, his eyes still closed.

Gohan nodded although Goku didn't see. They continued resting beneath the large tree until the rain subsided.

Goku then got Gohan to spar with him. They began at a slow pace, throwing weak fists and energy blasts. But as they continued, they decided to heat up the battle.

Hours passed and the training went on….

Goku and Gohan were in mid-air, throwing a series of combos to one another while avoiding each other's attacks. The sparring had gotten fiercer as both Saiyans charged up to Super Saiyan levels. Their golden hair flared furiously as their powerlevels increased as each second passed. Goku had the match in his favor considering the strong blows he had inflicted on Gohan throughout the battle. Scars and bruises were now all over their bodies, more on Gohan's since Goku was much stronger.

Gohan tried to end the battle and threw a full-blown fist towards Goku but to his dismay, Goku quickly teleported behind and fired a powerful ki shot, sending Gohan down to the ground. Smoke emitted and as soon as it cleared, Gohan stirred and stood up, while beneath him was a massive crater.

"You…you win, Dad." Gohan managed to say. He limped towards their tree and sat down, breathing heavily. The rain had now completely subsided. Goku looked worried and gently flew down and sat beside his son.

"You ok?" asked Goku. Gohan smiled while looking at the horizon.

"Yeah…..I put in too much force in that one…." replied Gohan and Goku nodded in reply. They sat there, doing nothing but sightseeing for hours.

Night same came,

Goku had finally decided to ask Gohan what was bothering him. Gohan, hesitating at first, surrendered and explained to his dad what really happened at school. After Gohan's tale, Goku grinned slyly and Gohan raised an eyebrow curiously at his father.

"Guess little Gohan's growing up. Sounds to me is your falling in love!" teased Goku in a baby-like tone. Gohan looked absurdly at his father.

"No way! I just wanna be friends with her, cause she's real awesome in fighting, for a human." Gohan rejected Goku's answer. The thought had never crossed his mind…but now that he thought about it….

Gohan wiggled his head, pushing the thought aside, he replied again,

"Look, let's go home, I don't wanna talk about this…." And Gohan pushed himself up and began walking swiftly towards his home. He thought that would be a good way to escape the subject….and it was.

Goku grinned at his son's fleeing figure. He sighed and thought as he began to follow Gohan home….

_Heh, just like me when I was young….rejecting love like it was a terrible creature……_

* * *

Sorry if it's too short, guys, but please review! And for the OOCness, sorry I had to make it like that otherwise the big storyline later wouldn't be great…. 


End file.
